SlenderMan
by thefullmetalAlchemistcayla
Summary: When Kyle ends up at Stark's pond in the middle of the night, he encounters one of the most feared beings in the universe


Kyle slammed the door of his boyfriends house. Eric was just being an ass, as usual but he knew what to say to get under his skin. Which is why he was leaving, slamming the door and yelling back. "Fucking ass!" Before giving a frustrated yell before starting to walk. He had nowhere in mind. He didn't want to go home, there was a possibility of waking them up. It was a little after 12:30Am. He knew both of them just needed to chill and cool down. They always did this, but he really got to him this time. With another frustrated sigh and tightening of his coat, he went into Starks Pond. Just needing to relax.

The air was cold and sharp. He could feel it making his cheeks and nose red. It started snowing. lightly as he went to sit by the pond. Not caring how cold the ground was. God, Eric could be sch an ass. He wondered at times like this why they had been together for nearly a year. He felt his eyes water. He just knew one of these days, one of these fights, could be the last. He hated to think about that. After a few tears, he wiped the tears away with a sniffle but something caught his eyes. He looked over at a nearby tree. It was a piece of paper, it looked like it said something on it. Curiosity got the best of him. He got up, some snow falling off of his shoulder and hat. He went over to the tree, the snow crunching under his boots. He was finally close enough. He saw it was stapled to the tree. With a rough tug, he pulled it off, reading it. "Run" He quirked an eyebrow at that. Who would put this kind of crap up in the wood? He was just about to throw it on the ground and walk away to sulk some more when the world around seemed have gotten...fuzzy. And it just got worse, the more he stood there.

He almost felt frozen to the spot. Feeling that emotion most people call fear creep up on him, he started to turn around he swore he felt his face pale. What he saw...wasn't human. This figure, this...man was tall, thin and with no face or hair, wearing a tailored suit. Within a few seconds he was running away from it, deeper into the woods. Once he felt he was safe. He breathed heavy, sitting behind a tree, wondering what the hell happen. Spoke, mostly to himself., his voice coming out in a breath. "What the...what the fuck was that?" He felt his eyes water again. Damn, he couldn't let his emotions get to him but he knew he was in a dangerous situation. What this was his last moments alive? He really didn't want his last words to his boyfriend to be "Fuck you you fucking fat ass." He felt a small cry escape him at that thought.

He started to get up, hoping this thing hadn't followed him. Hoped he could just go back to Eric and say he was sorry and go to sleep and hope this is just a nightmare. His heart stopped when his hand rested on another paper stapled to the tree he was hiding behind. He roughly ripped it off, reading it with wide eyes. "Don't look or it gets you." after a few more seconds he felt the world around him go fuzzy, not taking a chance, he ran until he couldn't run anymore.

After God knows how long of running away from that...thing, he collapsed into a pile of snow and dead leaves, yelping in pain as his face hit the ice cold snow. He sat up quickly, looking for it, panting. His green eyes wide with fear, his hat had fallen off but he didn't care nor notice. He just wanted to go home. After a few minutes of searching he calmed, he didn't see anything, just blackness and cold.

He looked down at the two crumpled papers in his hands, gripped so tightly. What the hell was going on? Was there really this blood thirsty creature living in the woods by Starks pond that no one knew about? Were these papers warnings? Were there more kids like him that got captured? He got up, on shaky legs, looking around. Were there more papers? It was so dark, he didn't bring a flash light or phone with him. He had wanted to be alone. The cold started to get to him as he shivered. He started to walk, despite the cold. He crossed his arms over his chest, trying to keep what warmth he could. His red curls starting to become wet from the snow. After a few minutes of walking, he saw another paper, stapled to a tree. With a light gasp of realization he ran for it, grabbing it, reading the messy writing. "No eyes, always watching", he quickly looked up gasping lightly at the information. He looked around, he didn't see a thing. Nothing but black. But he knew that thing was going to be coming to capture him again, he took off running.

He found six papers. He kept walking, too exhausted to run. Tear flowed freely down his face. He was freezing, frightened and he missed Eric and wanted to apologize so badly. He stopped, seeing another paper up ahead. A quiet sob came out. He didn't want to do this. He didn't want to play this game. He wanted to be home. He walked over to it, sniffling. Grabbing the paper. He then heard footsteps, turning around quickly. "Who's there?" He called out feebly. He heard the footsteps again. He called out, feeling panic rise. "Who's there?"

He then felt the world starting to go numb and vision fuzzy. The tall, slender man in the suit has gotten him and he didn't feel like running. Before his vision went black he thought he saw another man, hiding behind a nearby tree, the reflection of a shiny knife in hand shining in Kyle's eyes before it all went black and numb.

He opened his eyes. He was still freezing. He looked up and around. He was on his street. Outside. He looked over. His house. He was laying in his yard in front of his house. He raised a confused eyebrow but stood up, looking around, feeling his pockets. Where did the papers go? He felt his face. The tears were still there, smeared on his face. He thought a moment of what happened before running fast as he could to Eric's house. Once he got there he frantically knocked on the door.

Eric was already wide awake, unable to sleep. He felt horrible for saying all those things to his little Jew boyfriend. He ran a hand thru his hair, sitting in the living room when he heard frantic knocking. He went over to it, opening it. He nearly gasped, seeing his boyfriend there at nearly 2AM, looking wet and shivering and so broken. Before he could bring him inside Kyle clung to Eric, sobbing hard into his chest. Eric put his arms around him, bringing him inside.

Eric closed the door, leading him to the couch, still holding him tightly, worry taking over his mind. "Kyle? What is it? Is this because of earlier because I'm really sorry." Kyle's crying became less, sniffling, still hiding in his boyfriends chest and shirt. " I'm sorry to, I never meant any of that." He paused, gathering himself enough to speak more clearly. "I just had the most frightening moment of my life." Eric quirked an eyebrow but Kyle spoke before Eric could say anything. "It wasn't our fight. It was after. I went to Stark's pond, to cool off. There were these papers and this man...I think he saved me. I'm not sure what he was, he wasn't human but before I blacked out I saw a man hiding with a knife. I think this non-human, this slender man, saved me." He bit his lip, trying to read Eric's reaction.

Eric listened and he looked confused but once he realized that his Jew was safe and with him he hugged him close kissing his head. "I'm just glad your your here. You know I love you, right?" Kyle smiled sadly. Sniffling. "Yes. Yes I do. I love you to fat ass." Eric sighed. "Why don't we get you a hot shower, you look freezing." Kyle finally let the cold settle in, shriving like a leaf. "Yeah, a hot shower would be nice."

AN: there you are! I really hope you all liked it, I'm not sure what Slenderman does with people he's captured (even tried to look this up) so I just filled in the blanks for that plus I wanted to keep Kyle safe. Hope nobody minded, please let me know what you think


End file.
